


Intuition

by IseliaDragonwill



Series: IgNoct Drabbles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Everybody Lives, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/pseuds/IseliaDragonwill
Summary: Ignis will always look out for Noctis, even in the simple matters of everyday life.





	Intuition

**Author's Note:**

> From the IgNoct discord.
> 
> Prompt: Autumn leaves
> 
> Older!IgNoct 30x32

“Noct?”

“Yeah Specs?”

“A moment, if you would.”

Noctis was barely able to turn and face him, when he felt Ignis's gloved fingers combing through his hair. An errant leaf fell to the ground, crisp and gold. 

“We can't have an unkempt King.” The easy smile on Ignis's face chased the chill from the brisk autumn breeze. It was all Noctis could do to press a chaste kiss to lips and not let the embers grow to flames.

“I swear, you have a sixth sense about these things. How do you do it?” Noctis questioned, blue eyes alight in wonder.

Ignis let out the ghost of a chuckle under his breath. “A secret, I'm afraid. Shall we?”

Their fingers threaded together before setting off, once again, down the quiet street.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://iseliadragonwill.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FallenIsel)!


End file.
